The invention relates to a sealing system for a rolling bearing.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
As is known wheel bearings of a motor vehicle that are configured as rolling bearings usually have a sealing system between the stationary bearing ring and the rotating bearing ring, which normally includes a sealing lip which is connected in rotative fixed relationship with the stationary bearing ring via a support element, which sealing lip rests against a rotating sealing surface and thereby seals toward the rotating part. In order to achieve a sealing effect even after a wear of the sealing lip it is known to provide multiple contacting sealing lips.
It would be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved sealing system for a rolling bearing so that a high sealing function of the sealing system is ensured over a long service life at low friction.